


Lovers

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:23 -Lovers<br/>Warnings: Incest.<br/>Summary: Charlie just wants to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Charlie cried out as his orgasm exploded over his stomach. His muscles clenched around the hard shaft up his arse, coaxing it into losing control. Bill bit down hard on Charlie's neck as he came, grunting into his wet skin.  
  
Panting at one another was suddenly the only thing that they could do, neither able to even move. Their sweat glued them together and Charlie shivered as he felt Bill shrivel within him.  
  
"How did we end up like this?" Bill whispered desperately, keeping his face hidden.  
"Lovers? Charlie frowned.  
"Yeah."  
"Fucked if I know."  
  
Charlie closed his eyes, not wanting to talk at that moment, to ruin the tenderness between them or the synchronised time of their heartbeats. He smiled when wet, open mouthed kisses began to press into his bitten flesh.  
  
"Lovers..." Bill said wistfully.  
  
Charlie stretched out beneath him and flexed his toes.  
  
"Just shut up about what we are... And just be it." He murmured, as sleep began to tug at him.


End file.
